


You are mine

by KiriAsakura



Series: Modern Thilbo/Richartin Couples [17]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, During The Hobbit, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Hotel Sex, Inspired by The Hobbit, Jealousy, Los Angeles, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, The Hobbit References
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriAsakura/pseuds/KiriAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de un año, la relación de Richard y Martin se ha restablecido bien después de todas las cosas malas que el destino se empeñó en poner en su camino, demostrando a todo mundo que ya no están dispuestos a que la intriga venza porque habían descubierto que ya no podían vivir separados ni ser completamente presa de los celos, aunque tal vez ciertas circunstancias ocurridas en la premier de Los Angeles casi los haga sentir que no pueden eludirlo. Remembranzas, celos, lujuria pasional, todo lo que no esperaron que ocurriera en tan importante evento. Spin-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Bien este es un fic spin-off de mi fic largo llamado Momentum.
> 
> La verdad desde hace muuuucho tiempo que quería escribirlo y desde hace más de un mes lo tenía casi listo para publicarlo xD pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca y aquí está ;)

 

**__ **

 

 

 

**\-- C E L O S --**

 

**Los Angeles, 1 de diciembre de 2013**

Ciertamente aquella era una noche fría pues el invierno estaba a punto de llegar, aunque no era una noche demasiado fresca como para no soportarla sin traer un grueso abrigo puesto, esto debido seguramente a que en esa ciudad el clima semi desértico podía resultar un poco a su favor.

Esta noche Peter y parte del elenco de The Hobbit habían asistido con motivo del esperado estreno de la segunda entrega de su trilogía. Todos los asistentes esperaban con entusiasmo que esta secuela fuera tan bien recibida como lo había sido la anterior entrega hacia un año atrás.

Entre los asistentes no podían faltar por su puesto sus dos importantes protagonistas que habían llegado juntos tras varias horas de vuelo en el avión esa misma tarde. Martin y Richard eran pareja desde hacía tiempo y aunque habían tenido diversos motivos dolorosos que habían provocado que su separación en varias ocasiones su atracción y su amor siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que todas las dificultades que el destino se había empeñado en poner en. Pero luego de un doloroso tiempo separados habían vencido cada una de esas malas vivencias y ahora volvían a estar juntos disfrutando de su sublime romance, disfrutando del éxito que ahora había tenido la primer parte de la trilogía de películas para cual habían estado trabajado juntos durante los últimos tres años. Habían planeado bien llegar desde un día antes ciudad de Los Angeles para estar a tiempo la noche siguiente en que se realizaría la premier.

La noche siguiente sería en la que se estrenaría la segunda entrega de la trilogía y al saberlo estaban impacientes por el evento.

Luego de salir del aeropuerto donde por fortuna no se encontraron con demasiados fans y fotógrafos, Richard y Martin alquilaron una buena habitación en el mismo hotel donde el resto de sus compañeros se hospedarían. Los dos estaban realmente entusiasmados por asistir a ver al fin la continuación de la película que un año atrás habían visto también juntos por primera vez en la premier en Wellington y que en varias ocasiones disfrutaron juntos cuando los problemas entre ellos todavía estaban en un punto álgido. Pero incluso en ese tiempo aparatoso los dos eran felices de disfrutar la compañía del otro y ahora además estaban felices al recordar que las premieres del año anterior habían sido también el punto clave para su reconciliación.

Filmar el hobbit los había unido desde un principio y el estreno de cada una de sus películas siempre traía algo demasiado bueno para ellos porque desde el estreno de la primera película se había iniciado un nuevo y próspero ciclo para ellos porque desde entonces y hasta ahora eran pareja de nuevo.

Luego de instalarse en su habitación compartida, los dos disfrutaron de su primera noche en Los Angeles, observando juntos algunas de las estrellas que lograban verse, hablando un poco de sus planes a futuro y de las vueltas que les había dado la vida desde hacía un año atrás.

**Los Angeles, 2 de diciembre de 2013**

Al día siguiente los dos irían a realizar algunas compras por la ciudad, sin evitar del todo tomarse de las manos al recorrer las calles porque ahora nada podría separarlos y porque ahora lo que más deseaban era demostrar al mundo que estaban juntos y felices pese a todo.

De esa forma disfrutaron su visita juntos por la ciudad. Pero la noche se aproximaba y luego de degustar una buena comida en un restaurant, Richard y Martin volvieron a su habitación de hotel para alistarse a tiempo para el evento. Así los dos, luego de tomar una ducha juntos bajo la misma regadera, se vistieron con sus elegantes galas elegidas para ese día e hicieron los últimos arreglos frente al espejo sin detenerse a unir sus labios es un sutil beso cuando habían terminado de arreglar los últimos detalles.

—qué guapo se ve usted esta noche, señor Richard— dijo el rubio con susurrante voz y entonación sensual al tiempo que le ajustaba su corbata de seda violeta.

—gracias por el cumplido señor Bolsón, pero no creo lucir la mitad de guapo y sexy que luce usted esta noche— dijo el peli-oscuro en respuesta. Martin le sonrió con coquetería, y le miró con complicidad, sus ojos se perdían en los suyos y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Richard lo tomó de la cintura y comenzó a mordisquear su oreja.

—oh espere señor guapo elegante, no querrás que el señor Bolsón se presente todo desaliñado a la premier— farfulló el rubio risible mientras sentía las osadas manos masculinas de su novio acariciar con intención su espalda y luego su trasero. Y además Richard no obedeció de inmediato a su petición y continuó mordisqueando su oreja, besando su cuello, e incluso tentado a adentrar sus manos bajo las elegantes ropas de etiqueta de su rubio novio.

—es culpa suya señor saqueador, me tientas con tu presencia, me tientas con tu coquetería y tu dulce y sexy voz, casi no puedo resistirme ni siquiera ahora— susurró Richard sensualmente cerca de su oído, Martin no podía dejar de sentir placenteramente cada una de sus caricias y sus besos ligeramente rasposos acompañados de la esencia masculina de su fragancia que ese día había decidido usar.

—Es en serio Richard, por favor, ya debemos irnos— protestó el rubio entre pequeñas risas mientras sus manos se mezclaban un poco en los cabellos oscuros de su amante que para ese momento se había dejado crecer un poco.

Entonces Richard se detuvo y lo observó de frente para perderse de nuevo en sus ojos, podía leer en ellos su impaciencia por estar unido a él en desenfreno pasional, podía saber que Martin también lo deseaba tanto como él, porque ambos siempre se necesitaban y entonces Richard le sonrió con malicia y acercó sus labios a los suyos para besarlos luego de dar un breve suspiro. Y mientras Richard tomaba posesión de sus labios, Martin se dejó llevar y Richard lo tomó de la cintura casi con el impulso de levantarlo del piso.

Sus labios al fin se separaron luego de un beso que no pudo ser más prolongado debido a que alguien los llamó en el teléfono móvil para indicar que debían apresurarse a llegar al lugar citado para el evento. Era un hecho cierto que no podían detenerse demasiado para ello y debían darse prisa.

Sin soltar al rubio de sus brazos, Richard revisó con un rápido vistazo el teléfono móvil que mostraba el mensaje de Peter, volvió a guardar el teléfono en su bolsillo y miró a Martin de nuevo con malicia.

—supongo que ahora sí es hora de irnos señor Bolsón, la continuación de esta aventura no puede esperar más por nosotros— dijo Richard sonriente y volvió a robar un beso de sus labios, un beso fugaz pero suficiente para hacer al rubio suspirar y esbozar una gran sonrisa.

—De acuerdo vamos, Thorin— dijo el rubio, Richard no dejaba de sostenerlo entre sus brazos — ¡pero mira, ya te has despeinado esa sexy melena! —expresó el rubio y peinó un poco el cabello oscuro de Richard con las puntas de sus dedos para volver a acomodarlo en su lugar, mientras Richard volvía a sonreír y a rodear su cintura con sus brazos.

………………

Después de eso, ambos bajaron rápidamente a la recepción donde se encontraron con Peter y algunos otros compañeros de su elenco principal que asistirían al evento. Saludaron a cada uno con alegría y esperaron cinco minutos más para marcharse, cada uno en un vehículo distinto acompañados de sus respectivos guardias y managers. Martin y Richard lamentaron no poder ser llevados en el mismo carro, pero eran cosas que su trabajo siempre les hacía tener que soportar.

Cuando llegaron al lugar citado mucha gente los recibió con entusiasmo y debido a la organización del evento debían caminar por la alfombra roja cada uno por separado así como atender individualmente a los fans y a los reporteros que televisaban en vivo el acontecimiento. Pero incluso con la distancia ni Richard ni Martin podían perder de vista lo que hacía el otro porque se había vuelto casi en una costumbre para ambos y cuando ambos se percataban de la mirada del otro se sonreían mutuamente en complicidad con coquetería que muchas veces incluso no podía pasar desapercibida de entre los fans presentes. Pero eso no les importaba porque hacían varios meses que ya habían declarado ante la prensa tener una relación, incluso ante las cámaras, aunque nunca lo demostraban demasiado en público porque no querían que su vida girara en torno al escándalo.

Durante un gran rato antes de ingresar a la sala donde se proyectaría por vez primera le segunda entrega de la trilogía, tanto Richard y Martin como el resto de los actores presentes se dedicaron a atender con gusto a fans, camarógrafos y periodistas.

Pero era evidente que no podrían evitar tener la presencia de cierta persona que les había causado tantos problemas en el pasado, porque Benedict había asistido como invitado especial y era también la primera vez que estaba presente en una premier de esta franquicia.

El primero en verlo llegar fue Richard. Desde la distancia mientras él atendía a algunos de sus fans y les brindaba autógrafos y se tomaba algunas fotos con ellos, Richard escuchó al anunciante del evento decir su nombre, Benedict había llegado, y cuando Richard echó un rápido vistazo lo vio descender del vehículo que lo había traído mientras los fans gritaban con mayor intención. Cuando lo vio al fin fuera del carro y alzando un brazo para saludar a todos, Richard no pudo evitar sentir la aversión que siempre le había causado verlo, porque a pesar de que ahora su relación con Martin se había arreglado  y ambos estaban juntos de nuevo, Richard jamás podría olvidar lo que había hecho Benedict para separarlos en un pasado no muy lejano y aunque no lo admitiera tampoco podía cesar de recordar el hecho de que Martin había sido suyo en la cama.

Pero si ahora él y Martin estaban juntos de nuevo y si él había decidido aceptarlo y olvidar sus errores y confiar en él entonces eso debía incluir olvidarse de sentir celos de Benedict cada vez que lo veía, o al menos sabía que debía tratar de hacerlo en lo más posible.

Así aunque no lo quisiera, Richard lo observó por unos segundos, Benedict continuaba saludando a sus fans con la mano alzada y cuando se percató de la presencia de Richard y se dio cuenta de que además lo estaba observando, Richard se volvió hacia sus fans de nuevo para sonreírles amablemente y eludir su presencia. Pero bajo su sonrisa se ocultaba la expresión de disgusto que la presencia de Benedict le causaba, y no quería ni imaginar cómo podría sentirse si Benedict se acercaba a él y sobre todo si esa noche tuviera la intención de acercarse a Martin.

Por su parte Martin había estado lo suficientemente distraído con sus fans para percatarse de la llegada de Benedict, y continuó sin darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que algunos reporteros comenzaron a entrevistarlo. Fue entonces, mientras hablaba para la cámara, cuando de pronto Martin sintió un pinchazo en el trasero y al voltear para ver quien lo había hecho se llevó con la sorpresa que había sido Benedict. Martin no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo y extrañado por esto, pero debía dejarlo pasar y disimular que el hecho que Benedict hiciera eso no le era demasiado grato. Y también deseó que Richard no lo hubiera visto.

Pero Richard lo había visto, y sin embargo había decidido ni siquiera mencionar el hecho que ver eso le había molestado. Incluso aquel acto que Benedict había hecho seguramente para llamar la atención de Martin y hacerlo evidente ante las cámaras podían dejarlo pasar desapercibido porque ya no importaba. Pero, aunque Richard no lo admitiera en el momento en que vio a Benedict hacer aquello realmente había sentido celos y un creciente resentimiento lo había invadido por un momento, un resentimiento casi tan fuerte como el mismo que había aprendido a experimentar al enterarse del casual encuentro sexual que Martin había tenido con Benedict hacía más de un año atrás, pero no estaba dispuesto a revivir su rencor por lo que estaba completamente decidido a dejarlo pasar así como estaba dejando pasar verlo durante el resto del evento porque se lo había prometido a Martin. No volverían a pelear por algo que ya no valía la pena porque ahora estaba seguro de que Martin lo amaba sólo a él y que aquello con Benedict había sido solo un fatal error. Entonces Richard se acercó a Martin, justo cuando había terminado de responder algunas preguntas para un reportero y se percató que Benedict no parecía querer alejarse demasiado de donde estaba el rubio.

—¿nos vamos amor?—preguntó Richard luego de que Benedict pinchara a Martin de esa forma para llamar su atención, lanzando una mirada aguda hacia Benedict por un muy breve momento para luego mirar al rubio y esbozar una sonrisa afable y una mirada llena de ternura dedicada solo para él mientras tomaba su mano entre la suya. Y antes de que Martin respondiera a su pregunta, Richard levanto su mentón con una de sus manos suavemente para besar sus labios sutilmente al tiempo que comenzaba a rodear su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Martin se sintió un poco avergonzado por la actitud cariñosa de su novio porque aunque era algo normal en él lo cierto era que en ese momento estaban más rodeados de cámaras y miradas de fans que nunca. Pero Richard sabía bien que Benedict los observaba, y sabía que seguramente Benedict moría de celos y de enojo porque él y Martin estaban juntos de nuevo por lo que realmente no le importaba si alguna cámara curiosa pudiera captar el momento.

—mmh sí Richie, vamos. Quiero saludar todavía a varios de nuestros compañeros— dijo Martin con voz suave, haciéndola sonar más dulce de lo usual también con la intención de que Benedict lo escuchara y le quedara claro de una vez que él amaba a Richard, y pronto tomó la mano de Richard para entrelazarla con la suya y caminar juntos parte de la alfombra, pero no mucho después debieron volver a separarse para atender las entrevistas, aunque antes de eso posaron juntos para algunas fotos.

Algunos minutos después, Martin no pudo evitar encontrarse de frente a Benedict que lo saludó de inmediato con una afable sonrisa esbozada en los labios.

—Hola, Martin. Tiempo sin vernos— pronunció Benedict sonriente y se acercó un paso más a él.

—Buenas noches, Benedict— Martin le respondió el saludo con cortesía pero con voz queda y sin fijar demasiado su mirada sobre él y pronto se alejó de ahí. Aunque habían acordado tener paz entre ellos tratando de enmendar así parte del pasado, lo cierto era que Martin no podía tener completa confianza en Benedict porque sabía que su interés sexual por él todavía prevalecía. Martin se encaminó rápido por el corredor para atender a otras personas, aunque en realidad en ese momento deseaba acercarse a Richard para sentirse más seguro de estar alejado de Benedict, pero todavía no podía hacerlo, faltaban entrevistas que atender.

Cuando Martin finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de volver a buscar a Richard con la mirada, desde lejos se percató que varios de sus compañeros estaban juntos, conversando y bromeando entre ellos con camaradería y Martin se dio cuenta que Richard estaba entre ellos, pero Martin todavía no podía acercarse a ellos pues otro reportero se había acercado a él para tomarle algunas otras fotos. Cuando el rubio terminó de posar para esas fotos volvió a poner su atención sobre Richard y sus compañeros y desde esa distancia pudo percatarse de que Richard estaba llevándose demasiado bien con ellos, pero sobretodo con Evangeline por lo cual Martin no pudo evitar llenarse de celos y luego al voltear a su costado se dio cuenta que no muy lejos de donde él estaba Benedict atendía a algunos fans.

—hey Martin, ¿Podrías concedernos algunas preguntas? — dijo otro reportero.

—por supuesto— Martin le sonrió y asintió aunque por dentro la incertidumbre por no poder acercarse a Richard mientras hablaba con Evangeline y la incómoda cercanía de Benedict le inquietaban sobremanera. Temía no poder concentrarse ante la cámara debido a eso.

Cuando Martin terminó de atender a esas preguntas, finalmente se acercó con decisión hasta donde se encontraban Richard y los demás y observó cómo Evangeline miraba coquetamente a Richard todo el tiempo y ambos reían. Los celos de Martin estaban incrementando con el pasar de los minutos al punto que casi había olvidado que Benedict estaba cerca de él, casi al acecho. Pero no estaba del todo dispuesto a demostrarlo en frente de todos y mucho menos justo antes de que se proyectara la película, porque esta debía ser una de las mejores noches y ni esa mujer ni la osadía de Benedict no lo iban a arruinar. Pero no podía evitar sentirse molesto y tampoco tenía la intención de fingirlo por lo que su sonrisa casi se reemplazó por una expresión más seria.

Para ese momento ya había transcurrido más de una hora desde que todos había arribado al lugar y todo el elenco que había asistido estaba ya reunido en el mismo punto, pero Richard y Evangeline todavía tenían convivencia, junto a otros compañeros. Martin se sintió excluido, pero sabía que al ver a Richard así con ella no podía estar de humor para tratar de juntarse con ellos por lo que fue el primero en ponerse de pie justo al frente de todos donde se pronto tomaría la foto grupal. En ese momento Richard al fin notó su seriedad y se acercó a él por la espalda para preguntarle sobre su repentino comportamiento esquivo.

—señor Bolsón, te veo muy serio y no estabas así hace rato…— susurró Richard cerca de su oído cuando se había puesto de pie justo detrás de él. El resto de sus compañeros también comenzaron a reunirse en orden para la foto grupal. Pero Martin no respondió de inmediato y cuando lo hizo parecía casi inaudible y usando monosílabos sin mucho afán.

—no, nada— musitó el rubio serio y mirando brevemente a Richard de reojo. Realmente estaba celoso, pero sabía que ni aunque quisiera podría reclamarle algo en ese momento pues las cámaras estaban sobre ellos.

—por favor señor hobbit, no me gusta que sea así de serio conmigo y menos esta noche especial— farfulló Richard con una entonación más seductora en su voz, y hablando tan cerca de su oído con lo cual casi tuvo el impulso de mordisquearlo ahí mismo, pero se resistió.

En ese momento Martin pensó que tal vez debía darle una respuesta concisa de su repentino estado de ánimo pero justo entonces Evangeline se acercó a ellos y se puso de pie justo junto a Richard por lo que Martin se sintió más celoso y exasperado y desistió. Y en ese momento también Benedict se acercó al grupo, Richard lo miró por un momento tratando de no fruncir el ceño para no denotar la molestia que le causaba su presencia, además de todos modos se alegraba de que Benedict tuviera que ponerse de pie detrás de todos porque así no tendría que estar demasiado cerca de él y menos de Martin.

Ya estaban casi a punto de tomar la foto grupal, las cámaras seguían transmitiendo en vivo la reunión y entre los compañeros del rodaje reían y hablaban de nuevo algunas cosas al alzar. Pero Martin, contrario a los demás, se mantenía serio y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, a sabiendas que detrás suyo seguramente Richard volvería a tomar a Evangeline por la cintura, o quizá ella con su estúpida coquetería atrevida podría tener el descaro de hacer que Richard lo hiciera, y Martin sabía que entonces realmente no podría soportarlo.

—Martin en serio comienzas a preocuparme, ¿pasa algo malo? — inquirió Richard con voz queda y más calma cerca de su oído.

—No, supongo— pero de nuevo Martin solo respondió con monosílabos sin si quiera voltear a verlo.

Richard se sintió aún más intrigado por la actitud seria de Martin pero sonrió en todo momento para las cámaras y al fin las cámaras tomaron la foto grupal. Tras el elenco asistente se despidió de los fans y se adentró a la sala de proyección y así las cámaras terminaron de transmitir en vivo. Martin siguió sin voltear a ver a Richard y también hizo todo lo posible por evitar pasar junto a Benedict, y decidió caminar rápido hasta la sala para llegar lo antes posible, aunque sabía que su lugar estaría dado a lado del lugar de Richard en la primera fila.

Cuando Martin se había adelantaron un tramo considerable, de pronto Richard lo detuvo tocándolo por los hombros.

—Martin cariño, espera. No querrás llegar a la sala sin mí— musitó Richard acercándose a su oído pero la actitud esquiva de Martin no cambiaba y el rubio no le respondió, por el contrario Martin continuó su camino por el corredor aunque Richard siguiera posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y caminando tras de él.

—creo que hay que darnos prisa Richard—respondió el rubio al fin, aunque muy seriamente y ocultando con esa frase su real intención de decir que tal vez Richard realmente podría preferir llegar a la sala sin él y que tal vez podría preferir mejor la compañía de otra persona, pero no quería parecer infantil.

—Martin, hobbit ¿estás molesto conmigo? — inquirió Richard preocupado, el comportamiento austero de Martin no era nada normal y no podía intuir cual era la causa pero temía que se tratara de algo grave.

—no sé, tal vez prefieras pasar el rato con los demás, hay varios de ellos con quienes te llevas muy bien, quizá es egoísta quitarte esa oportunidad de convivencia con ellos esta noche, de todos modos tú y yo siempre estamos juntos ¿no?— farfulló el rubio cuando al fin habían llegado a la entrada principal de la sala de proyección y se les brindaba el acceso a cada uno.

Richard se sintió grandemente extrañado por esa explicación irónica, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal porque podía sentir el rechazo de Martin con sus palabras frías, no sonaba como el Martin de siempre. Richard no supo cómo responder exactamente a eso, y además Martin seguía eludiendo la mirada, y además Richard podía sentir su respiración tensa, podía observar la inquietud en su cara, la rigidez de sus manos empuñadas y su actitud huidiza y cuando Martin al fin volteó a verlo Richard pudo descifrar bien la molestia en su mirada.

Richard pudo percibir la forma en que Martin le reclamaba con esa mirada y su temor incrementó porque el silencio entre ellos se tornó cada vez más incómodo, por lo que Richard no pudo resistirse más a tomar el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y besarlo poco a poco y delicadamente, pidiendo con sus labios el acceso a su boca. Pudo sentir el cuerpo de Martin estremecerse un poco cuando sus brazos comenzaron a rodearlo por la espalda pero sus labios trémulos finalmente cedieron al beso y aunque un poco dubitativo Martin también se abrazó de él mientras sus labios seguían unidos a los suyos.

Cuando terminaron de besarse sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Richard no quería cuestionarlo más en ese momento, porque sabía que fuese lo que fuese aquel beso demostraba que podían tener plena confianza mutua, además ellos debían ser los primeros en tomar sus respectivos asientos en la sala donde la película ya estaba a punto de proyectarse.

—vamos señor Bolsón, démonos prisa— indicó Richard, ésta vez sonriendo tímidamente al tiempo que tomaba su mano entrelazada con la suya para dirigirse juntos a sus respectivos lugares. Podía sentir que la mano de Martin estaba un poco humedecida por el sudor y vacilaba entre la suya, y el rubio volvía a soslayar la mirada hasta que finalmente llegaron a sus asientos y en tan solo unos minutos la película comenzó.

 Pese a los incómodos momentos, aquella noche seguía siendo bastante amena para todos. Richard y Martin habían dado las entrevistas para los reporteros con todo gusto y se sentían conformes y dichosos con el recibimiento de sus fans aglomerados y ahora al fin podían disfrutar de la presentación de la película, además el hecho de estar juntos de nuevo en uno de sus momentos más importantes de sus vidas les daba felicidad y les podía hacer confiar de nuevo uno en el otro porque habían descubierto que ya no podían vivir separados ni ser completamente presa de los celos, aunque se presentaran las circunstancias y a veces casi sintieran no poder eludirlo.

Tras poco más de dos horas de duración, la presentación de la película había resultado ser todo un éxito como lo habían esperado. Cuando terminó de proyectarse en la pantalla todo el público presente se levantó de sus asientos para aplaudir al unísono porque Peter y todo su reparto, y por su puesto todo su equipo del staff, habían hecho de nuevo un excelente trabajo con esta segunda entrega. Solo lamentaban que hubiera terminado en esa parte porque había quedado en un momento demasiado emocionante, cumbre al verdadero clímax de la historia, y habría que esperar un año más para poder ver como terminaría todo.

Richard y Martin, quienes estaban sentados juntos dentro de la sala eran probablemente los más emocionados por haber visto la premier de esta segunda entrega. Y ahora habían vuelto a amarse aunque no hablaran sobre el comportamiento esquivo que Martin había tenido hacia él hacía un rato antes de iniciar la función. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos realmente quería aclarar el tema, e incluso durante casi toda la película habían estado tomándose las manos en medio de la oscuridad entre caricias juguetonas, sobre todo en los momentos donde la trama se volvía más tensa y en las escenas donde ambos salían juntos.

Cuando la gente comenzó a salir del lugar, Richard y Martin también lo hicieron, en orden como los demás. Richard como todo un caballero permitió que Martin caminara delante de él y trató de conducirlo por los hombros pero sin esperarlo Martin tomó su mano para que ambos caminaran tomados de las manos hasta la salida.

—Oh, eres un hobbit travieso— expresó Richard con voz suave y seductora, susurrando cerca de su oído lo cual causó cosquillas en el rubio y soltó una risita. Luego sintió como uno de los brazos de Richard volvía a rodearle la cintura.

—eso es porque estoy muy feliz a tu lado, Richie…y porque eres mío— musitó el rubio con voz suave y llena de coquetería y antes de que llegaran a la salida se detuvo y se giró hacia Richard y acto seguido se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies para pedir por un beso. Richard le facilitó la acción y le correspondió acercando su boca desesperada a la suya. Los labios de ambos se unieron en un dulce beso que se profundizó apasionado por un momento, pues no podían hacerlo por mucho tiempo para no llamar demasiado la atención y porque no querían obstruir el paso.

—será mejor que nos demos prisa— sugirió Richard con voz susurrante, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en medio de la tenue oscuridad mientras le sonreía y se relamía todavía un poco los labios a causa del beso que se habían dado hacia un momento—ya quiero devorarte entero señor ladrón—susurró con una entonación más baja y sugerente.

Martin le acarició los brazos con suavidad y rió quedamente, al escuchar a Richard decirle aquello tan tentativamente casi le hizo sonrojar.

—tienes razón, también estoy terriblemente impaciente por ir a nuestra habitación, Thorin— susurró el rubio dulcemente provocativo. Richard lo abrazó por un instante y rió también un poco, estando tan feliz simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo y luego ambos salieron al fin del lugar. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la sala de proyección algunos de sus amigos y compañeros presentes les sonrieron con complicidad pues habían alcanzado a ver sus muestras de cariño mutuo e incluso alguno que otro había visto la forma en la que se besaban. Además ya que hacía tiempo que habían declarado su relación incluso ante los medios y ya cualquiera estaba enterado de lo mucho que ambos se amaban incluso ellos ya no podían ocultar que estaban contentos de verlos juntos.

Los dos se separaron por un momento para despedirse de sus amigos y compañeros que estaban ya también dispuestos a marcharse a sus respectivos hoteles.

Al salir repararon en que varias cámaras todavía se encontraban tomando algunas fotos, y algunos fans todavía esperaban con entusiasmo y con la esperanza de que los actores les brindaran algún autógrafo o que posaran junto a ellos para una foto.

Martin fue el primero en acercarse gustoso a dar algunos autógrafos más, se había sentido conmovido porque aquellos fans habían decidido esperar hasta que la función terminara y todos los actores presentes salieran. Con amabilidad les sonrió y comenzó a firmar los autógrafos, mientras que Richard estaba firmando algunos al otro lado de donde Martin se encontraba. Antes de que Martin terminara de firmar todos los autógrafos, Richard terminó de firmar los suyos y se acercó de nuevo hacia algunos de sus compañeros y Martin pudo notarlo a la distancia, aunque por suerte pudo notar que Benedict no estaba entre todos ellos.

Luego Martin pudo notar que Orlando y Evangeline habían comenzado una charla con Richard que al parecer se tornaba aparentemente divertida pues Martin podía escucharlos reír mientras él continuaba firmando autógrafos a sus fans y tomándose algunas fotos con ellos e incluso recibiendo de parte de ellos alguno que otro regalo. Y cuando volteó de nuevo las risas entre los tres estaban siendo más frecuentes y notorias, y cuando el rubio terminó de firmar los autógrafos y se despidió de sus fans se dirigió al fin hacia donde se encontraba Richard. No pudo evitar sentir celos de nuevo y una especie de opresión en el pecho volvió a asaltarlo, y sobretodo su disgusto inminente creció cuando notó que Richard estaba rodeando de nuevo la cintura de Evangeline con uno de sus brazos. Para Martin, la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo sin duda resultaba ser atrevido, ante sus ojos parecía que incluso ésta vez estaba siendo mucho más intencional que la forma en la que lo había hecho antes de que la función comenzara y cuando se habían juntados todos para la foto grupal.

— _mmh Richard siempre se ha llevado bien con ella, por eso hace rato también andaban así…pero ¿cómo se atreve esa estúpida mujer? Casi pareciera que le importa muy poco que Richard sea mío y que además yo esté presente…no lo soporto más ahora_ — decía Martin para sí mismo dentro de su pensamiento, mientras todavía se encontraba alejado de ellos a una considerable distancia y mientras todavía observaba como ellos reían, ella lo hacía más y parecía que disfrutaba que Richard la tomara así de la cintura. Martin estaba exasperado, casi con el instinto obsesivo de acercarse a ella y gritarle alguna mala palabra para dejarle claro que debía mantenerse alejada de su novio si quería conservar su linda cara.

Martin se acercó pero súbitamente detuvo su paso, no podía avanzar más para alcanzarlos, de pronto ya no quería hacerlo. Estaba molesto, celoso, demasiado, mucho más de lo que había estado desde antes de la función, pero hasta ese momento lo había reprimido por respeto a las cámaras, a sus compañeros a función del filme que se presentaría, pero no podía soportarlo una segunda vez  sin reclamarlo y mucho menos después de que la premier había terminado y mientras él estaba alejado atendiendo a sus fans, alejado de ellos, su molestia se había al fin canalizado en un punto álgido de exaltación.

El rubio frunció el ceño sin remedio, y apretó los puños de sus manos por los inclementes celos que estaba sintiendo. Y Richard continuaba riendo divertido con ellos e incluso parecía que con cada minuto disfrutaba más de la estúpida charla que estaban teniendo, y continuaba tomando la cintura de ella, sin enterarse de lo que eso estaba provocando en Martin.

Martin sabía que no debía permitirlo porque él era la pareja de Richard y si sentía celos estaba en su derecho de manifestarlo más tratándose de una molesta zorra atrevida como ella. Se decidió al fin a volver a caminar hacia ellos y mientras lo hacía Orlando se giró media vuelta y se marchó por el otro lado, despidiéndose de los otros con una seña de su mano. Y ahora Richard y ella estaban solos en ese rincón, porque Martin solo podía verlos solos como si el resto de sus compañeros no estuvieran presentes aunque en realidad lo estaban. Sus celos incrementaron casi a un punto de ebullición, era un sentimiento tan agudo que pocas veces había sentido de esa manera, y Richard continuaba tomando la cintura de esa maldita y seguía riendo con ella en una charla mutua.

Hasta que al fin Martin se acercó lo suficiente a ellos y habló con seriedad y sarcasmo en la entonación de sus palabras..

—mmh terminé de atender a mis fans— dijo el rubio sagaz, todavía tenía fruncido el ceño muestra clara de su molestia aunque Richard no se percató de inmediato que estaba molesto y tampoco se separó demasiado de Evangeline.

Ella le sonrió a Martin, aunque la verdad nunca se habían llevado demasiado bien contrario a lo bien que se había llevado con Richard.

— ¿nos vamos mi amor? — dijo Martin con ironía y sonrisa sumamente vanidosa a Richard mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba y le miraba con sexy coquetería, casi obligando bruscamente a Evangeline a alejarse por completo de Richard. Richard le sonrió y Evangeline dio un paso atrás debido al leve empujón que Martin le había dado para meterse entre ellos y luego de esto el rubio se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y colocó sus brazos delicadamente sobre los hombros de su novio para pedir por un beso que Richard correspondió sin dudar.

—por supuesto que sí hobbit travieso, vamos. Solo te estaba esperando a ti cariño, lo sabes— dijo Richard sonriéndole con galantería, luego de probar sus labios en ese fugas beso que se habían dado frente a Evangeline.

—Ja, por supuesto que lo sé Richie, solo podrías esperarme a mí, jaja ¿a quién más? Soy el único que sabe amarte como te gusta. Y tú eres mi hombre— dijo Martin atrevido y con voz sexy mientras le acariciaba el pecho sensualmente y fingía acomodarle la corbata. Luego Martin volteó a ver a Evangeline solo por un breve instante con una mirada que demostró su rechazo hacia ella, para luego volver a mirar a Richard y pedir de nuevo por un beso.

Ella los miró casi con la boca abierta, aunque trató de disimularlo. Evangeline siempre había sabido que Richard y Martin tenían una relación que además era muy consolida llegando incluso al punto del compromiso matrimonial, una relación admirada por muchos y que según los rumores de sus allegados seguramente también era muy sexual y fogosa, pero ella nunca antes había visto a Martin actuar así, porque ella reparó de inmediato y debido a su actitud mezquina hacia ella al verla de esa forma junto a Richard que el rubio estaba celoso y mucho y que ella había sido la causa. Pero lejos de incomodarle o molestarle, eso le causó cierta gracia y conmoción porque realmente nunca hacía sido su intención entrometerse entre ellos, solo había sido un desatinado comportamiento de coquetería casual de parte de ella. Evangeline continuó observándolos mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho y trató de contener la risa y luego prefirió despedirse de la pareja y dejarlos al fin a solas pensando también que la próxima vez debía tener más cuidado.

—Jaja bien chicos, me voy. Ustedes son una pareja increíble y espero que pasen una excelente noche— dijo ella risible y luego de tocar por un instante el brazo de cada uno y se despidió. Richard le dijo adiós pero Martin la ignoró por completo y luego Evangeline se marchó del lugar hasta que alcanzó a algunos de sus compañeros del reparto y se perdió de su vista.

—Vamos amor, el taxi ya nos espera— dijo Richard con voz seductora mientras sostenía a Martin entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda con intención.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a esa estúpida así ¿de acuerdo? Te observo, no creas que no lo hago, de hecho lo hago todo  el tiempo— dijo el rubio con voz determinante, mirándolo con malicia y acariciando su pecho de forma sensual.

Richard rió y al fin entendió que su amado rubio estaba realmente celoso de ella y que no le gustaba pretender que no lo estaba. Eso era lo que precisamente le volvía loco de él, el hecho que fuera tan atrevido y directo, porque nunca tenía el prejuicio de expresar lo que realmente sentía. Además era algo que había aprendido de Martin.

—oh ya veo que además de sexy y travieso también eres un hobbit muy celoso— dijo Richard divertido y volvió a besar a Martin.

—sí, lo soy, y no querrás averiguar lo que un hobbit celoso es capaz de hacer por su macho alfa. Los hobbits como yo solo reclamamos con recelo lo que es nuestro y ninguna maldita elfa zorra y atrevida va a quitarme a mi rey sexy enano tan fácil— dijo Martin con voz satírica pero Richard no podía dejar de sentirse divertido por la actitud posesiva de su rubio novio, resultaba demasiado provocativo e irresistible para él, incrementaba su deseo sexual por hacerlo suyo esa noche.

—jaja pues este rey enano no está interesado en nadie más y mucho menos en elfas del bosque, no hay nadie mejor para Thorin que el sexy hobbit Bilbo de la comarca— dijo Richard risible y luego volvió a besar al rubio en los labios.

—más te vale. Recuérdalo Richard, eres mío— dijo el rubio con voz sexy.

Luego ambos caminaron por la acera tomados de las manos con sus dedos sutilmente entrelazados, y pronto abordaron el taxi que los llevaría a su habitación de hotel.

Esa noche hicieron el amor con un desenfreno pasional que no habían tenido en bastante tiempo, porque ambos deseaban consumar en éxtasis compartido el hecho que se pertenecían el uno al otro y nadie más podría deshacer eso.

Su habitación de hotel, amplia y elegante, sería testigo mudo de su unión sexual. En medio de los gemidos de placer, Martin alcanzaba el clímax de la enajenación que le causaba moverse en agitado vaivén sobre la rígida erección de su amante alfa, mientras sus manos posadas sobre el pecho de Richard casi parecían mezclarse con su piel pilosa y masculina ya perlada por el sudor de la agitación vigorosa.

—ahh Richard, creo que ya estoy a punto de venirme— gimió el rubio extasiado cuando estaban acercándose cada vez más a la culminación de su acto carnal, gemía mientras continuaba disfrutando del placer descomunal de la penetración que llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser, y en ese momento su concentración solo se enfocaba solo en sentir deliciosamente la estimulación interna de la hombría de su fogoso amante arremetiendo con potencia. Martin sentía que su cuerpo ya estaba exhausto, sentía la urgencia de liberarse de su semilla en explosión satisfactoria, pero seguía moviéndose, mientras sentía las grandes manos del moreno manosear con desesperación sus glúteos e incluso sentía continuamente como Richard a veces trataba de introducir sus dedos dentro de él, a pesar de que su entrada ya estaba invadida por su endurecido falo. Y Richard también se movía frenéticamente para embestirlo.

—Ah Martin, eres tan estrecho, tan delicioso, tan maravilloso— gemía Richard de placer, el éxtasis era demasiado y sabía que él también estaba a punto de derramar su esperma dentro de él.

—ahh pero ya no puedo soportarlo más…incluso creo que…no puedo…no puedo…seguir moviéndome—musitaba el rubio entre jadeos, no podía evitar arquear la espalda por causa de los ataques internos de su amante.

Richard sonrió con malicia. Observó cómo Martin parecía realmente exhausto de placer, observó su cuerpo sexy, desnudo y sudoroso sobre él, montado todavía sobre su erección y lo acarició con sus grandes manos como si deseara palpar cada parte de su silueta. Pero todavía faltaba culminar el acto y alcanzar juntos el clímax. Richard mantuvo una de sus manos sobre uno de los glúteos del rubio y con la otra tomó su miembro goteante para masturbarlo con obscenidad.

—ahhh Richard…—gritó el rubio al sentir la repentina masturbación cuando Richard comenzó a tirar de él.

—Vamos a venirnos juntos cariño— susurró Richard con voz seductora, mirándolo con lascivia.

—Ja pero…ya no puedo moverme más…—musitó el rubio muy quedamente y soltando una risita casi inaudible.

Entonces Richard comenzó a embestirlo con más potencia, casi llevando a Martin al punto de la locura mientras lo masturbaba con más intención.

—ahhh Rich…—gritó Martin con más fuerza, el placer era demasiado que casi sentía que el aire se le terminaba. Pero Richard continuó embistiendo dentro de él, porque si Martin había agotado toda su energía él estaba ahí para completar la energía para los dos, porque después de todo él era su otra mitad. Y así Richard continuó embistiendo, mientras Martin se sostenía con sus manos sobre su musculoso pecho, hasta que Richard logró su objetivo y ambos eyacularon su orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

La semilla del rubio se derramó sobre la mano de Richard, que todavía lo sostenía. Y sintió la apacible calidez de la suya dentro de él, derramándose luego entre sus muslos. Habían terminado su ronda, pero Martin todavía seguía unido a él, y todavía estaba sobre su cuerpo, exhausto, musculoso, sudoroso por la agitación de la lujuria desatada y al verlo sonreír de satisfacción volvió a acariciar sus pectorales que tanto le encantaba tocar.

—ahh Richard…siempre eres tan fogoso, tan alfa, tan malditamente potente…me vuelves loco. Y… eres mío—farfulló Martin con voz sexy y susurrante, acariciando en círculos su pecho y sonriendo con malicia.

Richard jadeaba por el agotamiento aunque a decir verdad todavía se sentía con energía suficiente para disfrutar hacer suyo a Martin en una nueva ronda. Desde su ángulo y por la forma en que Martin lo miraba y le sonreía admiró su rostro complacido y jadeante, un rostro que nunca dejaba de ser demasiado lindo y sexy a la vez, y que era solo para él.

—Soy todo tuyo. Y soy así porque tú me vuelves loco primero, gatito travieso, siempre me tientas, me provocas y no lo puedo resistir— susurró Richard—y tu cuerpo es tan sexy…es casi alucinante estar dentro de él.

—Rich…tal vez mi cuerpo no fue hecho para esto, pero siento alcanzar al cielo cada vez que te unes a mí…—pronunció el rubio vacilante y tímido.

Richard sonrió de lado y acercó una de sus manos a su mejilla para acariciarlo.

—Martin, no hay mejor cuerpo para mí que el tuyo. Tu cuerpo es perfecto, es lo más sexy para mí, es cálido, delicioso...y estoy convencido que nunca podría encontrar en nadie más otro que encaje tan maravillosamente perfecto como el tuyo. Y tampoco quiero encontrarlo, porque ya no hay nadie más para mí que tú— dijo Richard con voz masculina seductora. Martin se sintió enormemente conmovido, no importaba cómo, Richard siempre lograba hacerlo sentir seducido, hechizado, diferente, Richard siempre lograba enamorarlo más y hacerle saber que pese a todo él también lo amaba.

Entonces Martin se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en un beso que se profundizó apasionado mientras Richard lo abrazaba entre sus brazos fuertes para luego hacerlo girar sobre la cama y posarse sobre él.

— ¿listo para la siguiente ronda, señor Bolsón? — inquirió Richard sugerente, cuando el cuerpo de Martin estaba bajo el suyo, todavía jadeante y entonces su mano comenzó a toquetear su miembro para estimularlo por segunda vez.

Martin sonrió sintiendo su gran mano tirando de su pene y luego soltó una risita tímida. Estaba exhausto pero esta noche era para amar y Richard era suyo y él era de Richard y nadie podía evitarlo. Entonces Martin asintió sonriendo sexymente mientras también buscaba a tientas la hombría de su amante para masturbarlo con una de sus manos.

—estoy listo, Ricky—farfulló el rubio esbozando una gran sonrisa que se enmarcaba tentativa en medio de la tenue iluminación para luego sentir los labios de Richard apoderarse de los suyos.

La noche afuera comenzaba a ser fría, desde el ventanal de su habitación se observaban todavía muchas luces nocturnas de la ciudad y sobre el cielo la hermosa luna creciente adornada a su lado de algunas tenues estrellas. Y en la habitación los dos amantes que habían resuelto una vez más sus problemas en un lúbrico encuentro en la cama.

………………………….. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, como dije es un fic que hace mucho quería publicar, de hecho desde que fue esta premier xD pero debido a la lejanía que tiene con la trama de mi fic Momentum pues nomás no podía alcanzarlo y para quienes lo siguen sabrán que de hecho todavía no se llega a esa parte :v
> 
> Pero bueno aquí he publicado finalmente este spin-off y me siento un tanto satisfecha ;)  
> se agradecen mucho todos sus comentarios uwu


End file.
